Wireless communications are increasingly important in health-care applications, particularly in those that use implantable medical devices (IMDs). Such systems have many advantages in providing remote healthcare in terms of monitoring, treatment, and prediction of critical cases. However, the existence of malicious adversaries, referred to as Adversaries (ADs), which attempt to externally control implanted devices, present a critical risk to patients. Such adversaries may perform dangerous attacks by sending malicious commands to the IMD and any weakness in the device authentication mechanism may result in serious problems, including death.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved authentication system and method for the prevention of dangerous adversarial attacks on implantable medical devices.